Género opuesto
by Monedita123
Summary: En mitad de un entrenamiento el quirk de cierto villano produce un cambio de género en todos los alumnos de 1-A. ¿Qué harán ahora que se hallan con un cuerpo opuesto al que tenían? [KiriKami, JirouMomo, KatsuDeku, TodoIida y UraTsuyu]
1. ¡No pienso tocarlo!

Esto contiene genderbender. Habrá KiriKami (nunca puede faltar), JirouMomo, KatsuDeku, TodoIida, y tal vez otras ships randoms. No sé ni qué más meter, esto es demasiado repentino.

 _Satou, Shouji, Sero, Aoyama, Ojiro y Kouda probablemente estén marginados en este fic (?) idk, no me siento inspirada como para meterlos. Tokoyami será muy secundario._

* * *

Era una mañana cualquiera, y el profesor Aizawa había llevado a sus alumnos a un entrenamiento especial a las afueras. Tenía toda la situación controlada, pero lo que ocurrió fue tan inesperado que no pudo reaccionar.

Un villano se había infiltrado y atacado a toda la clase 1-A. Había esparcido un líquido amarillento, pero Aizawa logró capturarlo fácilmente y encargó que otros héroes se lo llevasen. De lo que no fue consciente era de que sus alumnos estaban... diferentes.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —Se pudo escuchar un grito procedente de Uraraka.

–¡Estamos planas! —Añadió Ashido, tocando sus pechos y dándose cuenta de que el resto de sus compañeras tampoco tenían.

—¡¿Q-Qué está pasando, profesor?! —Intervino Midoriya asustado al percatarse de que su cuerpo ahora era de mujer.

—¡¿Por qué tenemos tetas y faldas?! —Añadió Denki.

—Ah... Qué problemático. —Suspiró Aizawa y se llevó a todos sus alumnos de regreso a U.A.

 **[…]**

Una vez en clase, analizó la situación y comenzó a explicarles según la información que había recibido.

—Aquel líquido amarillento... Era el quirk del villano que se infiltró. Y al parecer, su efecto es cambiar al género opuesto a quien llegue a alcanzar. —Explicó Aizawa sin ganas.— Han logrado interrogar al culpable, y resulta que el efecto solo dura un día entero. Así que mientras tanto, prosigamos las clases e ignorad vuestro estado.

—¡Imposible! —Exclamó Mineta.— ¡¿Cómo voy a poder ignorar esto?! ¡Ya no tengo pene pero tampoco tengo pechos! ¡¿Por qué solo yo?!

Ah, es verdad. Resultó que Mineta se convirtió en una chica plana.

—¡¿Cómo voy a hacerme una paja ahora?! —Prosiguió.

—Oye, que no eres el único que está en esa situación. —Añadió Kaminari.

Las quejas continuaron durante un rato más, hasta que el profesor optó por darles el día libre a todos. Así, mañana la situación regresaría a la normalidad. Aquellos chicos eran un dolor de cabeza.

Decidieron regresar a sus dormitorios. Casi todas las chicas que ahora tenían cuerpos masculinos, se juntaron en una habitación para hablar al respecto; ninguna sabía muy bien qué hacer.

—Chicas... Digo, ¿chicos? —Comentó Tsuyu.— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Hm... No tengo ni idea. —Respondió Ochako.

—¿Por qué no lo ignoramos? —Sugirió Jirou.

—¿Ignorarlo? —Preguntó Ashido.

—Seguimos siendo nosotras, no es como si hubiésemos cambiado mucho...

Un grito interrumpió la respuesta de Kyouka. Hagakure entró rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación en la que se hallaban y pidió ayuda; Yaoyorozu estaba en el baño de mujeres y no sabía qué hacer.

—¿No deberíamos ir al baño de hombres? Ya que ahora lo somos... —Comentó Tsuyu.

—¡Jamás! —Negó Kyouka rotundamente.

—C-Chicas... —Sollozó Momo al ver a sus amigas acudir.— ¡N-No creo poder hacerlo!

—Es verdad... Los chicos tienen un... —Trataba de decir Uraraka.— Ya sabes...

—¿Un pene? —Completó Hagakure.

—¡No pienso tocarlo! —Añadió Yaoyorozu avergonzada.— P-Pero no creo que mi vejiga pueda soportar más... ¿Qué debería hacer?

Para las chicas esta era una situación muy complicada, pero para los chicos...

 **[…]**

—¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA DEKU LAS TIENE MÁS GRANDES?! —Gritaba Bakugou mientras señalaba los pechos de su amigo de la infancia.

—¿En serio estamos discutiendo esto? —Suspiró Kirishima.

—Sigo pensando que el que las tiene más grandes es Iida. —Comentó Kaminari con cierta envidia.

—¡¿D-De qué estás hablando?! Es Midoriya-kun el que...

—Yo también pienso lo mismo que Kaminari. —Intervino Todoroki, interrumpiendo a Tenya.

Era un momento bastante bochornoso para Iida.

—C-Cambiando de tema... —Introdujo Izuku tratando de evadir la mirada asesina de Katsuki.— ¿Dónde está Mineta-kun?

—Al parecer dijo que iba a probar la masturbación con el cuerpo femenino y se encerró en su habitación. —Informó Denki.— Lleva ahí metido más de dos horas.

Los chicos no se lo estaban tomando tan mal.

 **[…]**

Pero las chicas...

—¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó Hagakure.— Para que Momo no se sienta sola al hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo hacemos todas juntas?

—Te refieres a... —Comentaba Jirou.

—¡Sí! —Afirmó Tooru.— Los chicos hacen ese tipo de cosas -creo- entre ellos, ¿verdad?

Oh, no.

—Eh... Bueno, no me parece mala idea. —Decía Uraraka algo nerviosa.

—Si lo hacemos juntas, la vergüenza disminuye. —Daba la razón Ashido.

Las demás se miraron por unos segundos y aceptaron. Esto iba a ser algo un poco incómodo.

—D-De acuerdo, a la de tres nos quitamos los pantalones... —Comunicó Ochako.

Y así fue. Todas se quitaron los pantalones quedándose en bóxers en los cuales sobresalían ciertos bultos.

—¡R-Realmente no puedo! —Exclamó Yaoyorozu tapándose los ojos.

—¡T-Tenemos que resistir! —Animaba Uraraka sonrojada.

—Wah... —Suspiraba Jirou totalmente avergonzada.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría este día... —Añadió Hagakure mientras contemplaba el "paquete" de sus amigas.

—¡Siguiente paso! —Trató de convencer Ashido.

Lo que procedía era quitarse la ropa interior que les quedaba y dejar al aire sus respectivos penes. Todo por ayudar a Momo; qué gran amistad.

—Una vez que lo hagamos, ¿q-qué debo hacer? Los hombres orinan de pie, ¿verdad? ¡¿P-Pero tendré que sujetarlo?! —Aplicaba Yaoyorozu totalmente roja.

—Está bien, y-yo lo haré por ti. —Respondió Jirou con algo de miedo.— Yo lo sujetaré...

—¡¿De verdad?! —Se sorprendió Momo y agradeció a su amiga.

Era el momento de la verdad.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, los chicos también querían experimentar ciertas cosas.

—¿Y si hacemos un concurso para ver quién las tiene más blanditas? —Sugirió Kaminari con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡¿Por qué das ideas obscenas?! —Reclamó Iida.

—A mí me da igual. —Comentó Todoroki.

—¡No voy a perder! ¡¿ME HAS OÍDO, DEKU?! —Exclamó Bakugou dirigiendo su amenazante mirada hacia el cuerpo de Midoriya.

—Lo siento, pero yo me retiro. —Comunicó Tokoyami.

—Entonces, si tanto quieres hacer un concurso así... —Decía Kirishima con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba por detrás hacia Kaminari.— ¡Empecemos contigo! —Finalizó para luego pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Denki y colocar sus manos en los pechos del chico eléctrico.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al rubio. Dio un pequeño respingo y su rostro se enrojeció rápidamente.

—¡D-Detente! —Decía con voz entrecortada, totalmente avergonzado y soltando pequeños gemidos ya que Kirishima no dejaba de sobar.

Bakugou, Midoriya, Iida y Todoroki se quedaron unos segundos contemplando a aquel par de idiotas. Luego Katsuki miró a Izuku, a lo que este se dio cuenta de inmediato de las intenciones del chico explosivo.

—¡VEN AQUÍ, DEKU! —Gritó comenzando una persecución.

—¡N-No! —Respondió Midoriya cubriéndose sus pechos y tratando de escapar.

…

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **Esto surgió porque hace poco vi a alguien pidiendo fics genderbend de BNH, así que... Me entraron ganas de escribir esto xD. No sé si hacer continuación, me gustaría leer alguna opinión.**


	2. ¡Son mejores!

**_Capítulo 2: ¡Son mejores!_**

* * *

 _—¡VEN AQUÍ, DEKU! —Gritó comenzando una persecución._

 _—¡N-No! —Respondió Midoriya cubriéndose sus pechos y tratando de escapar._

La situación se había vuelto un caos. Por un lado se hallaban Kirishima y Kaminari; el pelirrojo no dejaba de toquetear a su amigo y este no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir y pedir que se detuviera, aunque vamos, todos sabemos que el rubio eléctrico estaba disfrutándolo. Por otra parte, Katsuki perseguía a Izuku como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras gritaba.

—¡Qué irresponsables! —Exclamó Iida al contemplar lo que estaba pasando.— ¡Kirishima-kun! ¡¿Dónde está la masculinidad de la que tanto hablabas?! —Acusó señalando al susodicho.

Eijirou se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar aquellas palabras, dejando caer a un Kaminari exhausto y excitado.

—Mi masculinidad... —Susurró con dolor.— ¡La perdí desde que tengo cuerpo de mujer! —Prosiguió fingiendo haber sido herido por las palabras de Tenya y mostrando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¿Entonces ahora harás cualquier cosa femenina? —Intervino Denki, el cual poco a poco se recuperaba.

—¿Supongo? —Dudó Kirishima.— ¿Sería lo lógico? Hm... ¿debería?

Una sonrisa traviesa se plasmó en el rostro de Kaminari.

—¡Entonces me toca a mí! —Exclamó lanzándose a por su amigo pelirrojo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡E-Espera! —Se quejó Eijirou.— ¡En ese lugar no! —Gimió.

Iida se quedó rojo de nuevo al contemplar que la situación había empeorado, o mejor dicho, el ambiente estaba más caliente de lo normal.

—¡¿Somos los únicos normales en este sitio o qué?! —Dijo refiriéndose a él y a Shouto.

No recibió respuesta. Se giró para mirar a su amigo y pudo ver como sus ojos resplandecían.

—¿Todoroki-kun? No me digas que... ¡N-No! ¡E-Esto está mal! —Gritó Iida al sentir las manos de Shouto.

Sí que se estaban divirtiendo.

 **[…]**

Pero las chicas no lo tenían fácil. _Era el momento de la verdad._

—B-Bueno, a la de tres nos quitamos la ropa interior. —Informó Uraraka algo nerviosa.

—E iremos juntas al inodoro más cercano para que puedas hacerlo. —Añadió Jirou bastante avergonzada mientras miraba a Yaoyorozu.

Y de nuevo, así sucedió. Ahora se hallaban todas con sus respectivos penes al aire libre.

—¡AHHHHH! —Se exaltó Uraraka.

—¡I-Imposible! —Gritó Yaoyorozu tapándose los ojos después de haber visto todo.

—Con que así la tienen los hombres... —Decía Ashido interesada mientras se contemplaba.

—¡Wow! ¡Momo es la que la tiene más larga y gruesa! —Exclamó Hagakure.

Yaoyorozu se moría de vergüenza.

—Ochako-chan, tú también. —Añadió Asui dirigiendo su mirada hacia la parte inferior de Uraraka.

—¡Tsuyu-chan! —Se quejó la joven de cabello castaño mientras su rostro se enrojecía.

—Definitivamente, ¡n-no voy a poder! —Dijo Momo y salió corriendo del baño.

—¡E-Espera! —Jirou fue tras ella.

En ese momento a Aizawa se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de vigilar a sus alumnos por si acaso, así que se había dirigido a las habitaciones y ahora se hallaba por el pasillo.

Se quedó de piedra al ver como Jirou perseguía a Yaoyorozu; ambas estaban sin pantalones y sin ropa interior, es decir, mientras corrían sus penes se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

—Oh, no. —Suspiró el profesor temiéndose lo peor.— Qué habrán hecho esta vez...

 **[…]**

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, DEKU! —Se podía escuchar a Bakugou gritar.

—¡E-Espera, Kacchan! —Exclamó Midoriya cerrando los ojos al verse acorralado en una esquina.— ¡N-No lo hagas, por fa...

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir era algo muy blandito. Su mano estaba palpando algo redondo y suave. Abrió poco a poco los ojos con algo de temor y vio cómo tenía su mano en uno de los pechos de Katsuki.

—¡SON MEJORES! ¡¿Verdad, Deku?! —Aclamó Bakugou mientras sujetaba el brazo de Izuku.

Oh no.

—E-Eh... Sí, claro... —Midoriya dio la razón con miedo a lo que pudiera suceder si lo negaba.

Katsuki se separó y analizó a su amigo de la infancia durante unos segundos con una expresión seria. Luego su rostro volvió a la normalidad, es decir, la cara de amargado que pone siempre, y se tiró encima de Izuku.

—¡NO MIENTAS, BASTARDO! —Gritó mientras explotaba la ropa de Deku.

Y esto terminará con resultados sexuales.

 **…**

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **En un principio esto iba a ser solo un one-shot, luego pensé que este sería el último capítulo, y luego va y se me ocurren más cosas para alargarlo, así que... MEH.**

 **Serán capítulos cortos pero no creo que lo llegue a hacer muy extenso. Me gustaría saber lo que opináis ^~^**


	3. Estará con diarrea

_**Capítulo 3: Estará con diarrea.**_

El profesor Aizawa no tenía planeado quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si Yaoyorozu y Jirou iban por ahí con sus nuevos penes al aire libre, no se imaginaba lo que podrían estar haciendo sus otros alumnos. Dejó a las jóvenes hacer lo suyo, después iría a por ellas, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar en el que se hallaban sus chicos más problemáticos.

Oh, no. Ahí va de nuevo.

Lo que vio colmó su paciencia: Kirishima estaba encima de Kaminari y ambos con los pechos al descubierto mientras forcejeaban, Iida estaba siendo acosado sexualmente por Todoroki, y Midoriya estaba en un rincón con Katsuki haciendo a saber qué; se podían escuchar gemidos de placer y dolor.

—¿Por qué no puede haber tranquilidad durante al menos un solo día? —Suspiró el mayor con un tono no muy agradable.

Todos se detuvieron y giraron al instante cuando escucharon la voz de su profesor.

—¡S-Solo estábamos jugando! —Trató de excusarse Kaminari, el cual aún seguía debajo del pelirrojo y tenía una de sus manos puesta en el pecho izquierdo de su amigo.

—¡Yo les dije que se detuvieran y que esto estaba mal! —Añadió con seriedad Iida mientras se agachaba para coger y ponerse sus bragas que Todoroki había tirado por ahí.

—¡MALDITA SEA DEKU! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! —Gritó Kacchan separándose y poniéndose la ropa.

Deku permanecía en aquel rincón, exhausto, sin poder decir nada.

Recemos por él, a saber qué le había hecho Bakugou.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, donde Jirou y Yaoyorozu...

—¡E-Espera! —Exclamó Kyouka por enésima vez.

Al fin dio resultado y Momo decidió detenerse. Se hallaban cerca del baño de los hombres, por lo que Jirou aprovechó para encerrarse junto a su amiga.

—Nunca pensé que haría esto... —Dijo la más baja mientras cubría su rostro totalmente sonrojado.— ¡P-Pero hay que solucionarlo ya! —Prosiguió mirando con decisión a Yaoyorozu.

Se acercaron al primer urinal que vieron y se prepararon para el momento. Momo llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando las ganas de orinar; ya no podía más.

—E-Entonces, ¿puedo hacerlo...? —Preguntó la más alta con temor y vergüenza.

—L-Lo sujetaré y sí. Cuando sientas mi mano, p-podrás hacerlo. —Tartamudeó la otra joven; su cara parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Jirou acercó lentamente su mano hacia el pene de su amiga y lo agarró rápidamente. Esto provocó que Yaoyorozu pegase un respingo del susto, provocando que Kyouka soltase su miembro viril, y echase toda la orina. El meado se esparció por toda la pared del frente y ensució el resto de urinales que estaban cerca.

Yaoyorozu se tiró al suelo de rodillas y suspiró.

—¡Q-Quiero volver a tener mi cuerpo original! —Sollozó.

—Wah... –Dijo Jirou mientras contemplaba su mano y su rostro se veía cada vez más rojo.

Sigo pensando que hubiese sido más fácil en un retrete.

 **[…]**

Pero esta vez las chicas no serían las únicas en sufrir ya que a cierta persona le estaba pasando _"algo"_ no muy bonito.

El profesor tenía a sus seis alumnos problemáticos de rodillas mientras agachaban la cabeza por la reprimenda que les estaba dando. Bakugou de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza, a lo que recibía un codazo por parte de Iida.

—¿Lo comprendéis? Porque no voy a volver a repetirlo. —Advirtió Aizawa con un tono muy grave.

—¡S-Sí! —Respondieron todos, claro está, todos menos Bakugou el cual volvió a recibir otro codazo pero esta vez por parte de Kirishima.

—Sí... —Aplicó de mala gana el chico explosivo.

—Bien, ahora tengo que encargarme de las chicas. Ni se os ocurra armar otro escándalo. —Finalizó el profesor y se retiró de aquel lugar.

Suspiraron de alivio y se levantaron. Todos menos Kaminari, el cual tenía las manos puestas en su vientre.

—C-Chicos... —Comenzó el joven eléctrico mientras su rostro denotaba miedo y dolor.— Me duele... ¡Me duele mucho!

—¿Ya has cagado? —Interrogó Kirishima preocupado al ver a su amigo con tal expresión de sufrimiento.

—Estará con diarrea. —Comentó Todoroki restándole importancia.

—¿N-No habrás comido algo en mal estado? —Inquirió Deku.

—¿Por fin te vas a morir? —Añadió Katsuki.

—¡Oye! —Defendió Eijirou a su querido Denki mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—¡Bakugou-kun! ¡Esto es muy serio! —Regañó Iida.— ¡Kaminari-kun, resiste! —Finalizó para luego salir corriendo en busca de ayuda.

—Todo estará bien, bro, quiero decir, sis. —Dijo Kirishima.— Tranquilo, te acompañaré al baño.

—¡K-Kirishima! —Los ojos de Kaminari se iluminaron de felicidad, la cual duró apenas un segundo pues el dolor era cada vez más fuerte.

—Ugh, qué gays. —Comentó Bakugou con asco.— Digo, agh, lesbianas.

—Mira quien habla. —Añadió Todoroki mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —Gritó Katsuki dirigiéndose hacia Shouto.

—¡C-Chicos! ¡Kaminari-kun está sufriendo, no es momento para...

Pero Deku fue interrumpido porque Kacchan le lanzó un zapato a la cara.

Sí, eso es.

Un puto zapato.

 **[…]**

Yaoyorozu y Jirou decidieron retirarse de aquel baño y cubrirse antes de que viniera alguien. Su objetivo era volver a reunirse con sus amigas que aún se hallaban en el baño femenino.

Pero por cosas del destino, Aizawa también pasaba por ahí y volvió a ver a las dos jóvenes esta vez cubriendo sus penes.

—No me pagan lo suficiente... —Suspiró el profesor y se dirigió hacia donde iban ellas.

 **[…]**

—¡Esto está hecho una mierda! —Exclamó Kirishima al entrar al baño de hombres y ver cierta pared totalmente salpicada.— ¡¿Quién habrá sido?!

—K-Kirishima... —Denki le había hecho recordar la verdadera razón por la que habían venido.

—¡Es verdad! —Dijo el pelirrojo.— Si necesitas algo, me avisas. Estaré esperándote aquí.

—G-Gracias... —Respondió el chico eléctrico mientras entraba a uno de los baños individuales.

Se quitó la falda como pudo, se bajó las bragas y se sentó en el retrete.

Segundos después se pudo escuchar un grito.

—¡KIRISHIMA! —Exclamó Denki aterrorizado.

—¡Kaminari! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Respondió el pelirrojo entrando lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡ME ESTOY DESANGRANDO! —Gritó el joven eléctrico mientras mostraba su mano llena de sangre a su amigo.— ¡Y ESTÁ SALIENDO DE MI VAGINA! —Continuó y se acercó a Eijirou, sujetándolo por ambos brazos.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —Replicó Kirishima al ver como su amigo lo ensuciaba.— ¡AHHHH!

A Kaminari le había venido la regla.

 **…**

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **Si no fuese por Belmak (AO3), no se me hubiese ocurrido esta idea xD** **¡Gracias de nuevo! Esto va a ser más divertido de escribir.**

 **Yep, a Kaminari le vino la regla. Eso le pasa por ser mi personaje favorito (?) #PrayForKaminari**

 **Me gusta leer vuestra opinión al respecto ^^ los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!**


	4. ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?

**Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo porque mi inspiración está llegando a su fin y ya tengo la idea de otro one-shot/two-shot donde ciertos alumnos se van de campamento y juegan a reto o verdad ^~^ no sé lo que podrá salir de ahí xDDD.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?**_

 _—¡ME ESTOY DESANGRANDO! —Gritó el joven eléctrico mientras mostraba su mano llena de sangre a su amigo.— ¡Y ESTÁ SALIENDO DE MI VAGINA! —Continuó y se acercó a Eijirou, sujetándolo por ambos brazos._

 _—¡NO ME TOQUES! —Replicó Kirishima al ver como su amigo lo ensuciaba.— ¡AHHHH!_

 _A Kaminari le había venido la regla._

Esta era una situación muy problemática. Kaminari no dejaba de gritar mientras se aferraba a Kirishima, el cual se moría del asco.

—¡Aléjate! —Seguía reclamando Eijirou haciendo todo lo posible por librarse del rubio eléctrico.

—¡Pero ayúdame! —Proclamó Denki.

—¡D-De acuerdo! —Cedió el pelirrojo.— ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡No sé qué hacer!

A los pocos segundos apareció Iida con refuerzos. El delegado había conseguido ayuda y preguntado a sus otros compañeros dónde estaba Kaminari, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo a acudir en su ayuda.

—¡Kaminari-kun, ya estás a salvo! —Informó Tenya.

—¡Porque estoy aquí! —Completó All Might.

Iida había traído al primer profesor que se había encontrado en el pasillo. Oh no.

—¡Mi vagina escupe sangre! —Respondió Denki desesperado.— ¡Venid!

All Might analizó la situación durante unos segundos para llegar a la más obvia de las conclusiones.

—Joven Kaminari... ¡Te ha venido Andrés! —Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Quién es ese y por qué cojones está en mi vagina?! —Replicó Denki aún más asustado.

—¡La regla! Estás con la regla. —Explicó mejor Iida algo avergonzado.— Según mis estudios relacionados con el aparato reproductor femenino, es un ciclo mensual donde las mujeres tienen que soportar durante casi una sema...

—¡Ya sé qué es la regla! —Interrumpió Kaminari.— ¡¿Pero por qué a mí?! ¡No quería asimilarlo!

Por qué será...

—Bueno, Mineta se transformó en una chica plana y a ti te vino la regla. Estáis igual de jodidos. —Intervino Kirishima.

—Kirishima, —comenzó Denki poniendo una mano ensangrentada en el hombro de su amigo— yo te quiero mucho, ¡pero no estás ayudando!

—¡No sé qué hacen las chicas cuando les viene! —Respondió el pelirrojo tratanto de excusarse.— Ah, y yo también te quiero mucho. —Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—Oh, la juventud. —Comentó All Might.

—¡Chicos, no es momento de coquetear! ¡Esto es serio! —Regañó Iida.— ¡Profesor! ¡¿Qué debe hacer Kaminari-kun?!

All Might se quedó unos segundos pensando, hasta que decidió responder con una gran y simpática sonrisa.

—Joven Iida... ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?

Oh, no.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado se hallaban Jirou y Yaoyorozu a pocos pasos del baño femenino.

—¡C-Chicas! —Pero Momo se detuvo al escuchar ciertos gemidos.

—¿Qué estáis hacien...

Kyouka se quedó de piedra cuando abrió la puerta y vio cómo sus amigas estaban masturbándose.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

…

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **Me gusta terminar los capítulos con suspense (?) por eso lo que sigue me lo guardo para el próximo. Han sido solo 500 palabras, pero mejor algo que nada (?)**

 **Leer vuestros comentarios ya sean tan sólo un "conti pls" me hacen feliz ^~^**


	5. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Dale lo suyo!

_**Capítulo final: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Dale lo suyo!**_

 _Kyouka se quedó de piedra cuando abrió la puerta y vio cómo sus amigas estaban masturbándose._

 _¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?_

La verdad es que todo fue idea de Hagakure.

Cuando Yaoyorozu y Jirou habían salido corriendo del baño, las demás se habían quedado con los penes al aire sin saber qué hacer. La vergüenza del momento y ver cómo era un pene real, afectó a Uraraka y se le paró.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Tooru.— ¡Ahora es más grande y está erecto!

—¡¿Q-Qué debo hacer con esta cosa?! —Preguntó Ochako mucho más avergonzada.

—¿Te has excitado? —Supuso Ashido.

—¡M-Me siento extraña! —Respondió la pobre Uraraka.

—Ochako-chan... —Susurró Asui algo sonrojada.

Al parecer a Tsuyu también se le había parado.

—Tsuyu-chan, tú también. —Dijo Ochako avergonzada señalando el genital de su amiga.

—¿Esto es lo que les pasa a todos los hombres? —Preguntó Ashido a la cual empezaba a parársele.

—¡Tengo la solución! —Añadió Hagakure.— ¡Hagamos lo que los chicos hacen!

—¿Y qué hacen en esta situación? —Prosiguió Mina.

—Hay que sujetar el pene con una mano y subir y bajar repetitivamente. —Explicó la chica invisible alegremente.— Creo que a veces se ayudan mutuamente...

—¡T-Tsuyu-chan, hagámoslo! —Exclamó Ochako optimista pero aún ruborizada.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Asui bajando su mirada para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

Y así fue como terminaron masturbándose. Uraraka y Tsuyu estaban frente a frente sujetando el pene contrario y subiendo y bajando tal como Tooru había explicado; Ashido lo hacía con Hagakure. Mina estaba ejercitando un pene invisible a la vez que una mano que no podía ver le daba placer; era una situación algo extraña.

Pero en ese momento entraron Jirou y Yaoyorozu por la puerta.

—¿Qué estáis hacien...

Lo que vio Kyouka le impidió terminar su pregunta.

—¡C-Chicas! —Añadió Momo bastante sonrojada al ver lo que hacían sus amigas.

—N-No sé por qué... —Suspiraba Ochako.— ¡N-No podemos parar!

—Ya casi... —Comentó Ashido.

Aizawa, el cual había seguido a las chicas, se hallaba a un paso de la puerta del baño. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue como sus alumnas se corrían en ese mismo momento.

—Por Dios... —Dijo el profesor cansado de todas las locuras que hacían sus estudiantes.— Ya está bien, es suficiente por hoy.

Dicho esto, las obligó a limpiar todo lo que habían manchado y a ponerse ropa.

—Me esperaba esto de los chicos, pero de vosotras no. —Regañó con la mirada en las jóvenes que se hallaban sentadas y de rodillas.

—L-Lo sentimos... —Se disculparon todas avergonzadas y arrepentidas.

—Ahora mismo iréis cada una a vuestras respectivas habitaciones y no saldréis hasta que termine el efecto del cambio de género. —Informó Aizawa aún enfadado.— Iré a por los chicos, adiós.

Y se retiró de aquel lugar dirigiéndose hacia los otros jóvenes problemáticos.

—Supongo que fue mala idea... —Comentó Tsuyu cabizbaja.— El profesor se ha enfadado mucho...

—¡Pero ha sido una sensación genial! —Añadió Hagakure.— ¡Repitámoslo mientras podamos!

Todas intercambiaron miradas ante la idea de la chica invisible.

—¡N-No debemos! —Yaoyorozu se negó.

—¡Jirou-chan podría ayudarte! —Animó Tooru.

—¡¿E-Eh?! —Kyouka se sorprendió y ruborizó ante el comentario.

Y así iba a terminar el día para ellas, aunque al parecer iban a gozar de ser hombre hasta el último segundo.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, Aizawa había llegado al sitio en el que dejó a los chicos por última vez; solo que ahora faltaban tres. Todoroki estaba sentado sin causar ningún desastre mientras grababa cómo Bakugou le hacía ciertas _"cosas"_ a Midoriya, el cual no dejaba de pedir que se detuviera.

—¡NO TE MUEVAS, MIERDA! —Gritaba Katsuki mientras sujetaba las manos de Izuku.

Genial. Nada como contemplar una violación en directo donde uno de tus alumnos abusa de otro mientras un tercero lo graba con el teléfono.

—Suficiente, no lo voy a soportar más. —Suspiró Aizawa alejándose.— Me largo, haced lo que queráis; necesito un descanso.

Y se fue.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, Kaminari seguía en el baño junto a Kirishima, Iida y All Might; los cuales consiguieron a saber de dónde un tampón para Denki.

—¡No pienso meterme esa mierda en mi vagina! —Gritó el rubio eléctrico.— ¡Me niego!

—¡Pero si ya te has metido otras cosas más grandes cuando eras hombre! —Reclamó Eijirou mientras le ofrecía aquel tampón.

—¡¿D-De qué estás hablando?! —Se sorprendió Kaminari al ver que Kirishima conocía su más oscuro secreto.— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

—Como el buen amigo que soy, tengo la misión de velar por tu seguridad todas las noches. —Informó el pelirrojo tratando de parecer una gran persona.— Y ya sabes, veía y oía ciertas cosas en tu habitación...

—¡No des más detalles! —Interrumpió Kaminari rojo a más no poder.

—Jaja, vaya. Me gustaría no haberme enterado de eso. —Comentó All Might algo incómodo.

—¡Kirishima-kun, eso es acoso! —Regañó Iida.

Al parecer el día de Denki iba a terminar en el baño. Como el rubio se negaba a cooperar, el profesor y Tenya se retiraron.

—No temas, sis; yo estaré contigo hasta el final. —Dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

 **[…]**

Toda esta locura continuó hasta que desapareció el efecto del quirk de aquel villano. El día había finalizado con Kirishima y Kaminari durmiendo en el baño, Bakugou encima de Deku, Todoroki con más de dos horas de grabación en su teléfono, las chicas con una noche de masturbación mutua, y con Iida tranquilamente durmiendo en su cuarto como buen ejemplo a seguir.

—¡V-Vuelvo a tener pene! —Exclamó Kaminari realmente feliz.

—Me alegra saber eso, bro. —Comentó Kirishima con una sonrisa.— ¡Mi masculinidad ha regresado!

Por un lado, las chicas parecían algo decepcionadas. Por otro, Bakugou se veía realmente satisfecho.

—Midoriya. —Introdujo Todoroki.— No te importa que suba el vídeo al grupo, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-Qué vídeo? —Preguntó el joven pecoso.

—Nada. Ya lo hice.

No tardaron en llegar los comentarios al respecto.

 _Uraraka: ¡Deku-kun! ¿Te ha dolido?_

 _Tsuyu: Parecías disfrutarlo, Bakugou-chan._

 _Denki: Eh, Midoriya, sí que lo has gozado._

 _Eijirou: Bakugou, eso fue poco varonil._

 _Tokoyami: Esto fue inesperado..._

 _Yaoyorozu: ¡N-No tenéis vergüenza!_

 _Hagakure: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Dale lo suyo!_

Lo único que deseaba Midoriya en aquellos momentos era que la tierra se lo tragase.

 **[…]**

Y así terminó aquel día de género opuesto...

Espera, faltaba alguien.

—Ha sido la mejor experiencia que he vivido hasta ahora... —Susurraba Mineta con los ojos rojos después de salir de su habitación.— ¡Necesito más! —Finalizó mientras se dirigía hacia la celda en la que tenían retenido al villano causante de todo.

Según Mineta Minoru, las mujeres tenían unos agujeros increíbles.

…

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este pequeño fic llegó a su final. Me divertí bastante al escribirlo xD y ahora estoy en marcha con otro donde ciertos alumnos de 1-A se van de campamento y juegan reto o verdad ^^**_

 ** _Iba a esperar tener el capítulo 1 listo para subirlo junto a este, pero meh. Prefiero terminar de una vez esto y ya xD._**

* * *

Otros fics que he escrito de BNHA:

 **[Cuidando a un bebé]** Por culpa de cierto chico eléctrico, Katsuki alquila un bebé durante una semana. He aquí un Bakugou intentando matar al pequeño, un Kirishima tratando de detenerlo y un Kaminari cambiando pañales.

 **[Intercambio Imprevisto]** Cierto quirk produce que Denki, Katsuki y Eijirou se intercambien los cuerpos. Ahora habrá un Bakugou alegre, un Kirishima agresivo, y un Kaminari obsesionado con la masculinidad. (KiriBakuKami que incluye masturbación)

 **[El secreto de Kaminari]** Kaminari oculta algo, Kirishima no se detendrá hasta saber qué es lo que esconde y Bakugou, debido a cierto soborno, se verá involucrado. (KiriKami, algo de KatsuDeku y leve KamiBaku)

 **[Una noche de LoL]** Kaminari lleva bastante tiempo ocultando cierto juego. ¿La razón? Es consciente de que sus amigos serían unos putos mancos. (Kirishima, Bakugou, Todoroki y Midoriya jugando a League of Legends. Demasiado random.)


End file.
